Now We're Even
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: If there was one thing that Ward noticed that Skye loved to do constantly in her free time then it was dance around the Bus with her earphones in as she listened to song after song on her iPod. And it was watching her constantly that one day got him a lot more than he ever bargained for when he witnessed something he should never have spied on in the first place... (SkyeWard)


**So where this came from I honestly don't know! Things just come to me and I write them down and that's the excuse I'm sticking too for this! Here's hoping someone enjoys this random, fluffy and hopefully at times humourous fic! Feel free to let me know! Simply a one shot so have at it! :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the lyrics to 'Push Your Tush' as that would be Jessica Simpson, 'Whistle' as that would be Flo Rida and 'Wet' as that would be Nicole Scherzinger. Songs are mentioned and featured albeit briefly.**

* * *

**Now We're Even**

If there was one thing that Ward noticed that Skye loved to do constantly in her free time then it was dance around the Bus with her earphones in, as she listened to song after song on her iPod. Whenever they finished training for the day she'd every so often disappear up the spiral staircase immediately afterwards, bopping about and dancing away to whatever song she was currently obsessed with. He'd more often than not bump into her pretty much all over the Bus, as she would become completely and utterly absorbed in the songs she was listening too, barely looking to see where she was going or if she was about to tumble into someone. And tumble into him was something she did often. She'd always mutter a quick sorry with a smile at him, to which he'd always smile back, as he'd then steady her on her feet, before she then once again danced off and away from him. It intrigued him to know what type of music she was always listening too, but apart from the odd random time he'd catch her miming along to the words, only ever barely being able to make a few of them out, she'd never slip up and start singing out loud. Something which he found himself wishing she would do, not only so he could find out what song she was currently obsessed with, but also to see if she could maybe even sing a little. But he wasn't one to push so he never pestered her for information. Instead he'd always just stand back and watch her rather amusedly, as she'd dance, jump and bop around all over the place. One thing that he definitely couldn't deny was that Skye was extremely entertaining when she was lost in her own little world, as she'd completely tune out everyone around her when she listened to music.

* * *

It wasn't until a very boring Saturday that Ward was lucky enough to finally find out at least three of the songs Skye liked to bop around the Bus too on her iPod, finding out in the process that she had a very cute sounding voice too.

The first time he was sitting near the kitchenette munching on a sandwich he'd made, quietly reading a book, when Skye first came dancing and spinning into the kitchenette, already clearly absorbed in the music that was blasting from her iPod into her earphones. She didn't even notice him while she practically danced her way around the kitchenette, as she then started to make herself a sandwich. She was completely oblivious to his presence as she prepared her sandwich with her back to him, her head swaying from side to side as she wiggled her bottom left to right, the latter of which he couldn't fail to take his eyes off of, due to her wearing a pair of ever so short Daisy Duke Shorts. _You should not be eyeing up your Rookie, Ward...you should not be eyeing up your Rookie, Ward...you should not be eyeing up your Rookie, Ward...damn she can wiggle her bottom so sexily! _It didn't help matters that the only words Ward could focus on that were ever so casually slipping from Skye's mouth were the lines _"Hands on your hips, roll on your backside, tick tick tick tick tick tick! Then push your tush! Come on push your tush now! Giratin' movin' it clockwise, tick tick tick tick tick tick! Then push your tush! Come on push your tush now!"_

Ward was quickly broken from his thoughts and forced to avert his eyes away from her bottom towards her face when Skye suddenly spun around yelling out "_Yeehaw!", _holding her sandwich and drink she'd now finished preparing, as she locked on to the fact that he'd been sitting there this whole time. Without saying a word to him she simply smiled, winked at him and then danced her way out of the kitchenette, while all Ward could do was spin around in his chair and watch her leave, still wiggling her bottom as she did..._Dammit, Skye, quit wiggling like that! It's highly distracting me from my book! _Shaking his head and the thoughts of Skye's bottom from his mind, or tush as she'd been singing aloud, he soon went back to his book the best that he could.

* * *

The second time Ward stumbled across Skye softly singing aloud from the song on her iPod had been when he'd been walking past her bunk later that day. She'd left her door open slightly and he couldn't help but stop in his tracks and listen in to what she was saying. He'd at first thought she was talking to someone, but then he'd realised she was once again singing aloud without even realising, and probably thinking no one was around to hear her. Moving closer towards her bunk door he quietly peeked through the gap and saw Skye sitting cross legged on her bed with her eyes closed, as she bopped back and forth to the song she was listening too. He couldn't help but think to himself how utterly adorable she looked moving about back and forth like she currently was, as she let certain lines from the song sneak from her lips.

It was only after a few minutes of listening to her did he finally focus in on exactly what she was singing. And the only lines he could focus on were _"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know! I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow! You just put your lips together and you come real close! Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, here we go!" _He was frozen where he stood, as he became slightly entranced with the words spilling from his Rookie's mouth, as she swayed back and forth on her bed, eyes shut tight and completely oblivious to anyone around her. Ward wasn't entirely sure what she was singing, but he couldn't help but allow his mind to divert into a rather naughty direction, as he tried to figure out if there was any potential hidden meaning behind what Skye was currently singing. _Blow my whistle? That could be easily misconstrued as...as her blowing...oh boy! _Quickly pulling back from watching his Rookie and listening to her sing he shook the thoughts immediately from his head, or at least he tried too, before he then hurriedly made his way towards the showers with only one thought left in his mind... _I need a cold shower now!  
_

* * *

The third and final song Ward found himself stumbling across Skye singing and dancing too was one he would never for the rest of his life ever forget. Because it was most definitely a song Skye never expected him, or anyone for that matter, to stumble across her singing. Or how she was dancing along to it. Or what she was doing at the time of her singing and dancing. Ward should have turned and ran as soon as he saw his Rookie bopping about to this particular song, but he didn't, because he had completely froze up as all he could do was allow himself to be utterly mesmerized by his stunningly beautiful Rookie.

He'd headed on over towards the shower to retrieve his watch when he'd remembered that was the last place he'd had it after taking a shower previously that day. When he'd gotten closer towards the showers he'd heard Skye mumbling to herself, as she tried to decide which song to play next on her iPod. Instead of distracting her he'd simply hovered back and shamelessly eavesdropped on his Rookie muttering incessantly to herself.

"Gah! What am I in the mood for?! Hmm...So many choices! Oh, oh, I know what's perfect! I'll play one that makes me think of Ward!" Skye muttered to herself, as she pressed play on the song she'd chosen, as she then placed her iPod to the side and turned towards the shower.

_She's going to play a song that makes her think of me? _Ward thought to himself, becoming instantly curious. _She actually has a song that makes her think of me?_

As the song started to blast out from Skye's iPod Ward found himself peeking his head around the corner, noting that Skye had her back to him and therefore failed to notice his presence. It didn't take her too long after that to start gyrating about to the music, as she started to slip herself out of her clothes while she sang, making Ward freeze at the words he was hearing from his Rookie's mouth, as she continued to slowly strip herself from her clothes.

"_Well I'mma rip my clothes off take a leap and surf through the crowd! Yeah, yeaaah! Drippin, down my neck, soakin' wet, sink or swim or you drown! Yeah, yeaaah! Let's get a little weeeeet! I like the way you're workin' me out! Let's get a little weeeeet! I like the way you're working me out!" _

Before he knew it Skye had stripped herself from her shirt and pants, leaving her standing there in only her underwear. And he was riveted to the spot. He knew he should turn and bolt right then but he just couldn't, especially as Skye started to wiggle her bottom about just like she had earlier that day in the kitchenette. All he could do was watch as she slowly slipped herself from her underwear. _Oh God forgive me...because I am so going to hell for this!_

"_Body's getting super hot feels like a hundred degrees! I'm waitin' for a man with the fan who can give me a breeze! If you touch me there please beware you can start up a fiiiiiire! I don't mind if you take me home, cool me down off in the showerrrrr!"_

As soon as she slipped herself from her underwear Skye jumped into the shower in front of her, pulling the curtain closed after her, though Ward instantly noticed that he could still see her through a tiny little crack at the side. When she'd jumped in the shower he hadn't failed to notice all that he could of Skye's beautiful, slim, perfect body. And now through that tiny crack in the corner he could easily make out her ever so perfect breasts as she continued to dance around in the shower to the song. A song that he now knew was called 'Wet'. And it was a song that she'd said made her think of him.

_Skye is in the shower washing herself to a song called Wet that makes her think of me! _"JESUS CHRIST!" Ward yelled out loudly, as the sudden realisation hit him, making him spin away from Skye in the shower as quickly as he possibly could, running from the room and far, far away. _Oh god, oh god, oh boy, oh boy...I did not just witness that! I did not just watch that! I did not just see my Rookie naked in the shower...OH GOD!_

"WARD?!" came Skye's voice from behind him, startling him and breaking him from his thoughts, as he turned around to face her, breathing a sigh of relief to notice that she now had a towel wrapped firmly around her. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?!"

"Umm...what do you mean?" said Ward, as he tried his best to keep his eyes fixed firmly on hers. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Were you watching me in the shower?!" asked Skye. "Because oh my god if you were Ward! I mean geez! Am I now gonna need to tell Coulson and warn Simmons and May that we have a peeping robot on the team?!"

"NO! Don't tell Coulson or the others that!" yelled Ward, now a little panicked. The last thing he wanted Agent Coulson to know was that he'd saw Skye naked, especially a little deliberately. "I'm sorry, Skye! I was coming to get my watch which I left in there earlier today and I heard you talking to yourself. Then the next thing I knew you were singing, dancing and stripping..."

"And what you just watched me?!" exclaimed Skye incredulously, while blushing at the thought of Ward no doubt seeing her completely naked.

"I...uh...umm...you see the thing is, Rookie...I...honestly I never meant..." stammered Ward, having absolutely no idea how to get himself out of this situation, as all of his years of training meant absolutely nothing to him when it came to a situation like this. "I just completely froze up."

"And you think freezing is a good enough excuse to watch me take my clothes off as I then jump in the shower?!" yelled Skye.

"No! Of course not! It's just you mentioned my name and it stopped me in my tracks! And then you started singing that song which apparently reminds you of me and I froze as I listened to the lyrics!" replied Ward, still panicking as he tried to frantically explain. "I'm sorry! But...but...dammit, Skye!"

"What?!" asked Skye.

"You're just so...so...so...beautiful" said Ward, smiling slightly. "You're so damn beautiful. And gorgeous. And beautifully gorgeous. And I'm a horrible person for just standing there and watching you. I give you my full permission to slap me across the face right now if you want too. God knows I deserve it!"

Skye just stood there in shock for a few minutes, as she processed everything that Ward had currently just admitted to her. He thought she was beautiful. He thought she was gorgeous. He thought she was beautifully gorgeous. _Who knew the robot was capable of thinking such things? _But then it dawned on her once again that Ward had saw her completely naked. _Oh crap! Now how the hell do I act around him after this?! _As Skye opened her mouth to finally answer him she quickly closed it again, no doubt looking like a goldfish, as it then suddenly dawned on her how she could make this whole awkward situation slightly better, as well as just as awkward for Ward. Curving her lips into a smile as she walked past him on the way to her bunk she simply said "I guess now we're even..."

"Wait...what?" asked Ward curiously, as he turned and followed Skye as she walked away from him. "What do you mean we're even?"

Sliding her bunk door open as she approached it Skye quickly darted inside before then turning back to look at Ward. "You've seen me naked. I've seen you naked. Now we're even."

"You've seen me naked?!" exclaimed Ward. "When have you ever seen me naked, Skye?!"

"Remember that mission many months ago with that Akela woman? She had those backscatter glasses or whatever they were called that you wore. Well, I might have used their x-ray vision on you once and I gotta say Ward you're constant working out really pays off!" grinned Skye, as she bit down on her bottom lip teasingly.

Ward was stunned into silence. The last thing he ever expected to hear Skye admit to him was that she'd used those glasses on him to check him out. To see what he looked liked completely naked. All he could now wonder was how many times she'd done it, how much she'd actually seen of him and what she really thought about what she'd saw of him. Probably the same thing he was now going to think about after seeing her naked and dancing in the shower...

"Cat got your tongue, Ward?" asked Skye, breaking him from his thoughts. "Or have you short circuited? Blown a fuse maybe? Has a wire popped loose? Ran out of oil? Do ya need a tune up?"

Ward merely sighed and rolled his eyes at all of Skye's quips at him being a robot, before he then let out a frustrated growl at the teasing and slightly seductive look she was giving him. No longer being able to resist the urge too he moved towards her quickly as he pushed her backwards into her bunk, sliding her door shut behind him and locking it too.

"What are you doing?" asked Skye, furrowing her brows at him in confusion.

"What I should have done a long, long time ago!" growled out Ward in response, as he closed the distance between them, capturing her lips to his in a hungry, passionate and fiery kiss.

Skye was completely taken aback by Ward suddenly kissing her, though she responded to him almost instantly, kissing him right back. Forgetting she was holding on to the front of her towel she slowly brought her arms up to wrap around his neck and roam her fingers through his hair, as her towel instantly dropped from her body and pooled at her feet.

As Ward felt the towel drop from around Skye and fall to the floor he couldn't help but allow his hands to start roaming all over her body, soon pushing her back towards her bed as he tumbled downwards with her. Moaning as he did so he pulled back from kissing her, looked down at her and said "For future reference never tell a man you've seen him naked via x-ray glasses and act all seductive while doing it! And especially when wearing a tiny towel! Unless you didn't want to be kissed and end up completely naked on a bed afterwards!"

Skye's eyes went as wide as saucers as Ward said that, as she then instantly became aware that she was now very much indeed completely naked and pinned underneath him on her bed. "Hahuh...umm...good advice...hehah...uhh...um..."

"Now who seems to have short circuited huh?" teased Ward at Skye stammering and not making any coherent sense. "Relax, Rookie, it's nothing I haven't seen before...about all of 5 minutes ago anyway."

Skye simply scowled at him. "Yeah, well, I've seen it all on you too ya know! There's nothing new you can show me either!"

"Have you really seen everything?" asked Ward curiously.

"Well, uhh...almost everything..." replied Skye meekly.

"So you haven't seen everything..." grinned Ward, as he pulled back from Skye and jumped off her bed, where he then proceeded to strip himself from his clothes right in front of her, tossing them all to the side as he did so. "How about now, Rookie? Have you seen everything now?"

"Okay, so...now we're even!" smiled Skye, as she reached out and grabbed Ward's hand, bringing him back to the bed and tumbling down on top of her once more. They soon fused their lips together passionately, before then setting about doing the exact same thing with their bodies.

_A pair of glasses with x-ray vision and a song in the shower was all it took for the rookie and robot to go down that road of absolutely no return..._


End file.
